Star Trek Nausicaan
Name: Nausicaan Dice: 13D Dexterity: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Knowledge: 1D+2 / 4D Mechanical: 2D / 4D+1 Perception: 1D+2 / 4D Strength: 3D+1 / 5D Technical: 1D+2 / 4D Move: 11/14 Size: 2.0 - 2.4 m Weight: 90 - 160 kg Special Abilities: *'High Pain Threshold': Nausicaans can tolerate high levels of pain; reduce all injury penalties by 1D. *'Bloodlust': Nausicaans enjoy violence and causing pain. Whenever Nausicaans fight, they cannot stop. They must make a Difficult Willpower check to stop fighting, otherwise they continue to fight, even attacking their allies if there is no one else to attack. Description: The Nausicaans were a humanoid species. Their homeworld, Nausicaa, was located in the Alpha Quadrant. (VOY: "Q2") Physiology Nausicaans were large aliens renowned for having a lack of subtlety and a surly, ill-tempered manner. They were generally tall humanoids surpassing two meters in height, with great physical strength. Their faces were commonly ashen in color and were distinguished by a prominent bone structure with sharp tusks protruding at either side of their mouths. Some Nausicaans also had a line of four small horns that ran vertically down the forehead, though this trait seemed to have become less common by the 24th century. (TNG: "Tapestry"; ENT: "Fortunate Son", "Canamar", et al.) In some ways, Nausicaans were physically similar to the Chalnoth and the Kradin. (TNG: "Tapestry", "Allegiance"; VOY: "Nemesis") According to Dr. Phlox, the Nausicaan adrenal gland gave off a fragrance not unlike the scent of some female Humans' sweat after performing exercise. (ENT: "Fight or Flight") The Nausicaan speaking voice was deep, with a distinct accent. However, they were commonly the silent, brooding type. History During the 22nd century, the Nausicaans were well-known pirates, attacking freighters in various sectors for years. The ECS Horizon had a run-in once with some Nausicaan pirates. In the year 2151, Earth Starfleet made first official contact with the Nausicaans when the Earth ship Enterprise intervened in a conflict involving the ECS Fortunate and a force of Nausicaan pirates. In that point in their history, despite their renegade behavior, they were seen working in larger groups, like a military. (ENT: "Fortunate Son") Such organization in their society and space ventures, however, seems to have apparently dissolved in later years. In the mid-2320s, Cadet Third-Class Jean-Luc Picard was assigned to training on Morikin VII where he had his first encounter with Nausicaans, who had an outpost on a nearby asteroid. (TNG: "Tapestry") In 2327, the newly-graduated Picard and two of his friends, Cortan Zweller and Marta Batanides, became involved in a fight at the Bonestell Recreation Facility on Starbase Earhart after a trio of Nausicaans cheated during a game of dom-jot. During a melee, one of the Nausicaans stabbed Picard through the heart, severely injuring him and necessitating the implanting of an artificial heart. (TNG: "Samaritan Snare", "Tapestry") In 2371, a group of Nausicaans used an ultrasonic generator to break in and rob the Central Museum of Remmil VI by breaking down one of the walls. (DS9: "Heart of Stone") A Nausicaan was seen in a bar on Dessica II while the senior staff of the USS Enterprise-D was searching for clues about the whereabouts of Captain Jean-Luc Picard in that establishment. (TNG: "Gambit, Part I") The Nausicaans were infamous thugs, and were a common choice as bodyguards or hired muscle – FCA liquidator Brunt used two Nausicaans as bodyguards in 2372 when he investigated a labor union set up by employees of Quark. The Nausicaans severely beat Quark in an unsuccessful attempt to force Rom to shut down the union. (DS9: "Bar Association") In 2374, Quark proposed using Nausicaans to break his brother out of his holding cell. For five bars of gold-pressed latinum, Quark could hire five Nausicaans, a fast ship and very few questions. Breaking Rom out of the holding cell would have been child's play compared to the things Nausicaans are used to doing. (DS9: "Favor the Bold") Later that year, Quark made 200 bars of gold-pressed latinum by selling Denevan crystals to a Nausicaan entrepreneur. (DS9: "The Sound of Her Voice") The Orion Syndicate was also known to hire Nausicaans. Miles O'Brien was attacked by several of them on New Sydney in 2375. (DS9: "Prodigal Daughter") A Nausicaan representative was part of the holographic diplomacy scenario 12-alpha aboard the USS Voyager in which Q Junior was to act as a mediator. Here, amongst other species, Nausicaans and Bolians were fighting over the mining rights to a dilithium-rich planetoid. The holographic Nausicaan, notable for his green skin, claimed that the planetoid was within Nausicaan space and warned that they would attack anyone who came near it. (VOY: "Q2") Technology and culture While little has been seen that would indicate any governmental or military organization in Nausicaan society, the 22nd century saw coordinated acts of piracy. Hunting parties of several warp-capable raider starships armed with plasma cannons and protected by deflector shields, worked out of Nausicaan cargo stations. The pirate crews were armed with hand-held directed energy weapons. (ENT: "Fortunate Son") Nausicaan culture appeared to be firmly rooted in violence. Most Nausicaan games involved inflicting pain or injury, including one played by liquidator Brunt's bodyguards, which involved tossing darts at each other's chest. (DS9: "Bar Association") Source: *Memory Alpha: Nausicaan *Memory Beta: Nausicaan *Star Trek RPG Players Guide (LUG) (pages 274-275) *thedemonapostle